


h m mm mm

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hi pls read this if your name is j j jaehyung *crazy eyes and tongue emoji* *heart and mini heart emoji*





	h m mm mm

hi im jostin guess what jaehyung frogot *frog emoji* about our date on saturday im not sad o wait yes i am  
never again  
justgirlythings.tumblr.com once said "he never knows what he had until hes lost it"  
jaehyung is 'he' and im 'it'  
*sad eyes emoji* *fist emoji*


End file.
